


The Story of Amara

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Jak and Daxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Amara

**Author's Note:**

> Because this idea wouldn't get out of my head.

Once upon a time, a brave hero lived in a land where war ravished the world. Both the crimson sentries and the metallic beasts roamed wild in his home, taking their food, and destroying their happiness. Fought as he would, the strife and death never seemed to end. So he seeked out a wise soothsayer, who told him that in order to save his world he had to go back in time and seek out the most powerful warrior their planet had ever known: Mar. The soothsayer then tells him that though the journey would be hard, there would be such reward should he find a way to end the war decimating their land consulting the most powerful being known to their kind.

            She brought him to an ancient ring artifact and said softly that only he can traverse through, because the strain of another being from the past or present would destroy the only gateway to Mar’s time. She also told him he only had three days total to find and receive Mar’s wisdom. With that, the hero jumped in bravely.

            When he landed on the other side, the world around him was so vastly different, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Instead of darkened streets and panicked people rushing around, there was a forest larger than any other he had ever seen. However, not a single person was in sight. Only the occasional animal and insects. Wearily, the hero traversed the land, looking far and wide to hopefully find someone who could help him. At the end of the first day, he finally stumbled across someone, though it was nothing he expected. He met a girl, with eyes like a cloudless day and beautiful blonde hair flowing down to the small of her waist, the tips of her hair a light green, as if the grass grew from her herself. She smiled at him and introduced herself as Amara. The hero begged her for her help, explaining that he was from the future and that he needed to find the warrior of her time to help them destroy the enemies of his. But alas, when she told him there was no one that went by that name, he slumped, disbelieving and discouraged. But with a smile, she gently tapped his shoulder and told him that she herself could help him. She told him that in her time, she studied the metallic creatures and created guardians out of scrap metal, ones that seemed to be the original versions of the crimson sentries. As the night finally fell, he took his news of success and waved goodbye to her, telling her that he would be back soon.

            He returned to his kind, telling the soothsayer and all of his friends how their enemies could be defeated, and how their world could be saved. These tactics were used immediately, and overnight, the chaos had died down.

            But another problem arose. Some of the monsters adapted and soon began sliding through dark places, acting at night instead of by day. Not only that, but the sentries began working with the monsters as well, doubling their power and ferocity. Panic seized the people again, and the soothsayer told him to travel once again to the past to find Mar for his help. The hero never told them that the person who helped them was a girl, because he feared her help would be rejected otherwise.

            He returned again, eagerly looking for his friend. He called out for her, and after a while he finally heard her call his name back. When the finally reached each other, the hero and Amara were surprised. The hero had stayed the same, while Amara had become a full grown woman with softer eyes and a more graceful arc in her movements. But nonetheless, he begged her for her help. She accepted, but on one condition: That he would stay the entire day.

            He accepted, and she taught him everything she knew about the creatures, instead of just how to defeat them. And between lessons, the hero would regale her with stories about his life and the world that he lived in, watching her close her eyes and listen carefully. When she heard about the war, her eyes dropped and she became sad, as she didn’t want to see her world become something like that because of her creations. Night fell for the second time, and she quietly bid him farewell. He told her that the next time he visited, he would bring her anything her heart desired. She smiled sadly and said that he could not give her what she desired. Confused by this, he swore to come back again to see her as he jumped back through the portal.

            When he returned, he became swept up in the storm of the war, using his newfound knowledge to turn the tide, finally defeating the ones who tried to destroy their home. He tried to fight and win as quickly as he possibly could, but it took him three days to defeat them. He ignored the soothsayer and all of his friends as he leaped through the portal one more time to see the girl who saved his world.

            He arrived and he called out for her, expecting to hear her voice echoing back to him from the trees. But no reply came. His panic and fear built up as he continued to search, continued to look for her, for Amara. It wasn’t until the sun was low in the sky when he heard a soft reply, like the wind whispering in his ear. He followed it and discovered Amara, now older and weaker. Her hair was now as light as snow, but her eyes were still as bright, and her voice still as warm. She smiled at his horrified face, and stopped his apologies, telling him that he gave her what she truly desired in the end. When he inquired what she meant, she laughed and gently ran a hand through his hair before softly telling him that all she desired in the world was a friend.

He watched her in surprise before her eyes shut and her final thanks left her. The hero cried to the heavens, pleading to the world to let her story be known, to let her be remembered. Then he buried her in the grassy knoll where they had met, carving her memorial into a stone:

_Here lies AMARA, the blessing of the earth and gift of the sun._

He swiftly stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and placed it down before heading back to his time, only looking back once at the life he could have had.

            When he returned, the soothsayer quietly came towards him, smiling dearly. She said that now that Mar helped him defeat the evils destroying their home, he could go to see his tomb. Distraught, he followed the soothsayer far underground until they came upon a piece of earth unscathed by the city above. As he stepped forward, an old rock, worn down by time and nature, greeted him. His eyes widened as he read the inscription.

_Here lies   MAR  , the blessing of      earth and                    sun._

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad.


End file.
